Finding Our Stand
by jaquelyn.perales168
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione learn the existen of magic. During the wars and battles of patriot and redcoats ( death eater and Golden trio D.A.) a twist in the tale will this friendship last or will it be destoryed.


Hello, this is my first time writing a story please take it easy on the comments by the way am writing a harry potter story i had got the idea when i was in history class we were learning about the patroit and redcoats to top it off i was reading harry potter again like only *cough* 30th time *cough*. so i was hey why dont i write a harry potter story on this

so

voldmort- king

redcoats-death eater

patroits- gold trio D.A. etc

so i was think why not write the war out like this and make hogwart the kingdom they will soon realize there is magic out there. p.s. harry and ron are redcoat in the begaining.

My name is Hermione I was born on May 12,1755 on a sunday right when the clock strike twelve midnight. I was born to a poor English family I didn't have everything that I need or wanted but I was graceful for what I had even if it was second hand or just plain rags I was happy I didn't brag or whine. Being the eldest child was hard. Having four brother and seven sisters took alot effort to keep up with my younger sibling all raging from nine to twelve. While I was growing up there was cold wars, blood was spilled and men were lost.

I've watched innocents hang for treason , murder , for rebelling aganist the king, trying to gain their freedom from England. My family were loyalists but I wasn't I knew that the king was a fool trying to in place rules after leaveing us to fend for ourselves for many years. Years were changing and my perspective on thing were no longer the same ? Being twenty changes the way you at the world for I could no longer stand and watch innocents die for doing no wrong. Those cold bloody basterd who have no heart have the nerve to kill children. I was sitting at the table eating with fury that could literally set this damn house on fire my father was babbling about how the king is so wise a true man to his very word. I coundn't stand it anymore I finally bellowed across the table " THE KING IS A BLOODY FOOL HE KILL INNOCENTS, HE SPILLS THE BLOOD

OF THE PURITY OF CHILDERN IF YOU CALLED THAT WISDOM A MAN FOR HIS WORD YOU ARE BLIND MAN WHO EATS OFF THE PALM OF HIS HAND". My family looked at me then my father spoke, " Hermione Jean Granger you are not to speak of the

king in such way you..." That when I cut him off and said I don't care what you say anymore, and I do love this family but I can't stand it anymore am leaving am going to go fight in the wars I was born a patriot to fight for what is right not to stand and watch pure blood being spilled for those here done no wrong am sorry. I stood up and started to walked toward the door when my father bellowed, " YOU ARE NOT LEAVEING MY HOUES TO BE SOME HOOGALIN" I turned and below back " I DON'T CARE I WILL NOT EAT OUT OF THE PALM OF A DAMN KING YOU CALL A MAN HE IS A MONSTER WITH NO HEART WHO PARTICALLY STANDS ON A MOUNTAIN OF DEAD BODIES SOON YOU WILL RELIZIE YOU ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE. THINK IF IT WAS US WHO HE KILLED IMAGEINE IF HE WENT AFTER MOM OR FRED WHO JUST 10 YRS OLD A LITTLE BOY THINK IF IT WAS US FIGHTING TO STAY ALIVE FROM THAT FOOL". I was panting by the time i was done screaming, my father face was priceless he seeming to think if it was us fighting the war, he was lost for words. I stormed out into the dark winter night wearing nothing but thin cotton dress I was excited but also furious the night was cold the trees seem to cave in creating the box of my own soulited. I was lost in thought I didn't realize I fell right into a trap - those bloody nets. I growled at the redcoat who gathered beneath me I notice two in particular who just gave me some sort warm feeling like i known them for years one was tall,board shoulder, shining emerald eyes, jet black hair that just stuck up everywere almost wind blown and the second one was tall maybe just inch shorter he had dark ginger-red hair his eye were dark blue he wasn't as build as the dark hair beauty he was lean yet sulpt. They looked at me the one with the emerald eye suddenly spoke "What your name?" his voice was like dripping honey it was deep and smooth I answer back " Hermione Jean granger " and you two are Harry James Potter Ronald Billius Weasley most just call me ron. Ron voice was not deep and mature it almost sound boyish like he yet to him purbty. "Well come on now get her down and take her back to the camping site and dont you dare hurt her or your heads mine are my order understood" he belowed "Yes sir" "Good now start marching my little snake" he all but hiss out he almosted sound like a snake.

 **to be countined - spoiler harry and ron going to find 3 ancient long narrow boxes with a chest filled with ancient book. hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
